


Physical Enchantment/肉体沉迷

by Gravi



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravi/pseuds/Gravi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯需要克拉克帮助他渡过热潮期，克拉克同意了。而事实证明，这很可能不是个 好主意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Enchantment/肉体沉迷

**Author's Note:**

> OOC有！严重OOC！看了Evilpixie太太的文之后的鸡血之作。也不知道自己在写什么。角度清奇的心理描写。作者万年坑王。挖坑一时爽，填坑悔断肠。这篇《炮友关系》《肉体沉迷》很有可能又是作者的一时兴起。虽然是ABO，但是作者肉苦手，估计并不香甜。嗯。就这样吧。

<1>

 

男人在大声地喘息着，空气中弥散着肉体碰撞产生的灼热的气息。随着一阵紧张而猛烈的冲刺，身下的男人迎来这一天不知是第几次的高潮。他彷如触电一般地挺起腰腹，后背脱离了凌乱而松软的床铺，迎向对面的男人，将自己毫无保留地献了出去。一股粘着的白色液体喷涌而出，悉数散落在他自身的小腹上，显得淫靡又妖冶。然后他垮了下去，好像是被抽走了脊椎一样，绵软地倒在了床笫之间，双眼紧紧闭阖，进入了假性的休克状态。

 

“布鲁斯？布鲁斯？你还好吗？”同样黑发蓝眼的男人问道。他巨大的阳物还卡在这个貌似昏死过去的男人体内，一波接着一波地猛烈射精，肿胀的结让他无法抽身。他并不清楚到底发生了什么，也无法呼叫阿尔弗雷德，那个尽职尽责地守护了韦恩家族三代人的Beta老管家。他用X视线仔细地扫视了一遍对方的身体。心脏依旧在稳定跳动，脑活动也很正常，呼吸没有紊乱，肝脏和脾没有出现异常。大概真的只是，晕过去了。男人这般想到。颓丧地倒在了对方身边，等待着结的消退。

 

这一定是个 **错误** 。

 

他缓缓合上眼睛。

 

<2>

 

“你今天情绪低落啊，小镇男孩。”路易斯不知何时已经来到属于他的小小隔间旁，“啪”地一声将咖啡砸在克拉克积压满文件的办公桌上。“黑咖啡，不加奶，不加糖。”她说道，语气斩钉截铁，带着Alpha专属的那种不容置喙的权威性，即便这只是一杯咖啡。

 

克拉克从纸堆里抬起头来，抚了抚歪掉的眼镜，灌了一大口苦涩的饮料，发出一声疏解的叹息，然后充满感激的看了路易斯一眼。“天了，我现在真需要这个。”

 

“不用谢我。我马上要去吃午饭，需要我帮你带点什么吗？”她一只手插腰，另一只随意地搭在隔间的挡板上。这很奇怪。Alpha们作为一种领地意识极强的属种，都会对同性保持一定的距离。他们十分厌恶自身的地盘被其他Alpha入侵，当然也不喜欢去招惹其他Alpha的领地。而现在，路易斯·莱恩，作为一名典型的女性Alpha，正大大咧咧地站在克拉克·肯特，一名成年的雄性Alpha，的私人空间里。这在外人看来简直再奇怪不过了，而克拉克似乎并没有很反感这种举措，相反的，他看起来毫不在意，甚至还有点享受。不是说克拉克喜欢被他人侵占地盘，而是，他欣赏路易斯·莱恩身上那股子正义、执着甚至强势，这让他想起另一个人，同样无畏、强悍，在黑夜中潜巡着，带着大型猫科动物般的危险和美丽，让他不由自主地沉迷……

 

“克拉克？”注意到对方的走神，路易斯提高了声音的分贝。

 

“噢，对不起。”克拉克回过神来，慌张地道歉。在说话的时候走神，是一件很失礼的行为。“我，我不吃午饭了。不把上周积压的稿件写完，我实在没什么食欲。”他匆忙地说道。

 

路易斯耸了耸肩膀，斜睨了一眼堆积如山的文稿，安慰性质地拍了拍这个勾肩耸背的大块头的肩膀，“那就，你加油吧。”离开。

 

“祝胃口好。”（Bon appetit）克拉克从纸堆里抬起头，朝着路易斯离开的方向说道。

 

而当他再次埋下脑袋，面对发亮的电脑屏幕时，他发现自己根本无法打出一个单词。

 

不由自主地沉迷。

 

操，他绝望地骂到。

 

<3>

 

事情是从哪个节点开始脱离了它既定的轨道的？克拉克回想着。

 

大概是在半个月前，蝙蝠侠呼叫他来蝙蝠洞，说是有很重要的事情要商量。然后他来了，以超人的身份，穿着制服，红色的披风在空气中微微飘动，像是被某种无形的力量牵扯着。他缓步走到蝙蝠侠背后，用往常的语气呼唤对方，对接下来要发生的事情一无所知。

 

“什么事，B？”

 

坐在转椅上的蝙蝠侠站了起来，平视着面前匆匆而来的友人，“我想请你，帮我一个忙，超人。”

 

“什么忙？”超人问道。

 

而蝙蝠侠并未急于说出他的请求，而是接着说道，“你完全可以拒绝我，这没有关系。因为我知道，这个要求很过分……”

 

“你说吧。”超人迅速地回答道，毫不知情地向悬崖再次迈进了一步。

 

蝙蝠侠漫长地踌躇了一会儿，然后低沉地开口，用近乎兽类才有的声音狺狺地说道，“我想请你帮我度过热潮期。”

 

**我想请你帮我度过热潮期。**

蝙蝠侠的话语在超人的脑中瞬间引爆了一百万TNT当量的核弹，超人直愣愣地望着对方，像是被剥夺了一切言语的能力，枯站在原地。

 

他不知道是“我多年的超级英雄Alpha伙伴其实是一个Omega”，还是“我的老朋友委婉地表示想让我上了他”这一点更让人震惊。

 

 

蝙蝠侠急切地解释道，“我并不想为难你。但是半年前，我发现，我的身体对Omega抑制剂产生了排异反应，我试过了市面上所有的药物，全都失败了，而且还对我身体机能的稳定性产生了巨大的副作用。”

 

“我甚至试过改造自己，但是依旧失败了。我已经……”

 

已经走投无路了。

 

是的，你已经走投无路了。所以你才来求我，可你依旧不愿为难我。

 

超人没有回答，他依旧盯视着蝙蝠侠反光的银色护目镜，屏蔽了所有眼神交流和表情的面具。

 

Omega无法独自度过热潮期。他们要么使用抑制剂，人为压制住体内周期性的变化，要么找一个Alpha，或者Beta，但更多时候还是Alpha，昏天暗地地做上一周。如果强行将处在热潮期且没有任何措施的Omega与外界隔离开来，那么这极容易到导致Omega的重度衰竭甚至死亡。

 

因为这种身体特性，有许多Omega沦为Alpha属种的性奴，一个每个月都需要被操翻的性玩具。也因为如此，社会上，Omega的地位并不高。在大都数人眼中，Omega们不过是一群连自身欲望都无法控制的低等人种，类似与发情的牲畜。

 

不过有些Omega会选择抑制剂，这是一种更昂贵，也更危险的方式。因为这到头来还是反自然的手段。抑制剂并不能真正解决Omega身体内的渴望，它们只是暂时地压制住这些冲动。服用抑制剂度过热潮期并不是件好受的事情，它只是让其变得不那么致命罢了，可时间一长，身体就会对抑制剂产生依赖，或者排斥。抑制剂成瘾会缩短Omega的寿命，而抑制剂排异，而又没有伴侣的情况下，则会导致他们的迅速死亡。

 

而蝙蝠侠已经产生排异反应快半年了。这就意味着，如果他不在这次周期内找到一名伴侣，他的下一次热潮就很有可能会要了他的命。但是他无法就那样随随便便地找一名Alpha或者Beta，不管是以布鲁斯还是蝙蝠侠的身份，因为他们都太知名了，两个轮流霸占《哥谭日报》头版头条的名字根本无法在不暴露秘密双重身份的同时找到一名可靠的伴侣。更何况，这两个身份都是以Alpha的属种出现在公众视野里的。Alpha，强大、权威、尊严，可以趾高气昂地发号施令，生来就是为统治的存在；Omega，弱小、卑微、低下，只能唯唯诺诺地臣服跪拜，命定里的弱者和仆从。

 

无论是哪一重身份被揭发为Omega，都会对布鲁斯·韦恩造成致命的打击。克拉克不敢保证，就算联盟里的队友们不会歧视身为Omega的蝙蝠侠，社会上的民众，也能保持对一名Omega哥谭义警的宽容，韦恩企业的董事会和执行层还能依旧对布鲁斯忠诚。

 

而即便是这样，克拉克面前的男人依旧告诉他，“没关系，你可以拒绝我”“我不想为难你”。好像他的回绝不会是什么生死攸关的大事，只是拒绝了一顿晚餐的邀请，或是一场哥谭队对大都会队的棒球赛。

 

没关系（It’s okay），你完全可以说“不”，我理解。

 

这有关系！(It’s not okay)

 

他不能让自己多年来的挚友再次受到伤害，再次被掷入那阴暗泥泞的沼泽，被捕风捉影的舆论和愚蠢无知的民意中伤，他想要保护他，他必须保护他。

 

他不能说“不”，不能拒绝，不能将他挚爱的友人推向死神，所以他向前一步，堕入深渊。

 

“我同意。”（Yes）

 

<4>

 

克拉克从未想过他和布鲁斯的关系会发展到这一步，嗯，怎么说呢，肉体关系。超人和蝙蝠侠已经是多年的好友了。世界最佳拍档，人们习惯于这么称呼他们。他们早在联盟成立之前，在蝙蝠侠收养罗宾之前，在超人成为美国精神的代名词之前，就已经相识，并并肩作战。有时候就连联盟里的超级英雄们也会互相打趣他们是一对“老夫老妻”。这是一种无伤大雅的绯闻，就像小孩子们甚至在第二性特征都未发育时候的那种友善的起哄。蝙蝠侠从来只是漠然地对待同伴们的打趣，就如同他往常做的那样，克拉克则好脾气地笑笑。但他无法否认，每次听到这样的称呼，他体内都有一阵轻微的悸动，提醒着他，一份他一直努力埋藏和忘却的情感，一份难以启齿的渴望，那就是，他一直爱着他的队友，他的拍档，他的蝙蝠侠。

 

他想要他。

 

这种感觉从很早就开始了。久远到克拉克现在已经无法记起那确切的某个节点。到底是蝙蝠侠哪一次在滴水兽上的蹲立，哪一次黑色的披风在夜空中猎猎翻飞，哪一次温柔抱起惊慌哭泣的孩子，哪一次摘下面罩用冰蓝色的眼眸深深望向自己，完成了这最后的致命一击，像皮格马利翁为加拉太亚雕出花冠上的最后一瓣，或是莫扎特给《安魂曲》谱完最后一个音符。它太自然，太不经意地，就这么发生了，以至于克拉克已经遗忘了那个举足轻重的时刻。

 

可毫无疑问地是，他爱布鲁斯，以一种单调的，绝望的，不奢求任何回应的方式爱着他，许多年。他知晓这份隐秘的感情会是多么禁忌，多么的不济时运。（star-crossed）不仅仅是因为社会上对同属种之恋的那种毫无缘由的排斥与诋毁，更因为布鲁斯是他的好友，他战友，他多年互相托付后背的人。这份友谊，在克拉克看来，比他内心不可告人的爱慕更加难能可贵，不可玷污。他不想用自己对朋友开不了口的欲望来亵渎这份金子般的友情。这么多年来，他也一直是这么做的。小心翼翼的守护着，生怕那些丑陋的欲念的藤蔓攀附上来。

 

他一直这么做的。而有那么一段时间，克拉克几乎就要认为自己做到了。

 

可他错了。

 

大错特错。（Dead wrong）

 

他说了“同意”（Yes），他向摩菲斯特出卖了灵魂，他被魔鬼劫去了心魄，他向尘世与爱欲缴械投降。

 

<5>

 

布鲁斯在害怕。

 

该死，何止是布鲁斯，大概连蝙蝠侠此刻都在某个阴暗的角落里战战兢兢地发抖。面对自己不可避免的，即将到来的死亡，而恐惧到尊严全无丢盔卸甲。

 

计算机屏幕上的数据冰冷而正确地显示着，他对自身属种的改造计划失败了。在经历了那么多痛苦而漫长地自我折磨之后，他，布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠，依旧是一名该死的Omega。不可辩驳的，该死的，Omega。

 

哈哈。布鲁斯在内心干笑道。

 

他就要死了。

 

如果他这颗濒临崩溃的大脑没有记错的话，还有不到十天，自己的下一波热潮就要到来，而届时，他将面临着是把自己锁在全封闭的安全仓里然后再给自己来上一针高浓度的巴比妥和氯化钾溶液[1]，然后平静地等待阿尔弗雷德，或者杰森，或者迪克来给他收尸还是把自己随便丢给任何一个过路的Alpha或者Beta，当一个投怀送抱的Omega婊子苟活下去。

 

不，他不能当一个典型的Omega婊子，他会被侵犯，被标记，被识破身份，他会把所有有着秘密身份的超级英雄们，还有他的家人们牵扯进来，置于危险境地，会让一群无辜的人跟着自己受牵连，堕入无底的深渊。比起这样，那个扛着大镰刀的黑脸死神，似乎都看上去更亲切些了。

 

或许他应该选择死亡。

 

比起曝光正义联盟全体的秘密身份来说，作为联盟里唯一的没有超级力量的人类，蝙蝠侠的死亡对联盟的简直不值一提，这将是一个止损的好办法。

 

两hai相quan取qi轻。

 

布鲁斯闭上眼，然后他痛苦地发现，他不想死。

 

他不想死。

 

他还不想死。

 

这个自私的念头占据了所有的脑细胞，在他的神经突触之间疯狂地传递。

 

他想要活下去，哪怕是苟且而卑微地活着，那种贪生的罪恶的甘美滋味，食髓知味，欲罢不能。

 

每天，每小时，每分钟，每秒，都会有无数的生命背负着他们被诅咒的DNA，降生到这个世界上。这个载歌载舞（all singing and all dancing）的大熔炉里，没有哪一处不是生机勃勃，没有那一刻不在生生不息。无数的生命体们，相爱，繁衍，孕育出新的生命。而他却要即将迎来自己毫不盛大的死亡，蜷缩，渺小，孤独的死亡。他将变作一具冰冷的尸体，躺在密不透风的安全舱里，与金属和陶瓷为伍，不被记起，化作星际尘埃。

 

这不公平。

 

布鲁斯无声地怒吼着。无人能想象他内心安静的愤怒。

 

这不公平。

 

然后他想到了克拉克。想到那个笑容比氢氦聚变还要温暖的外星来客。想到他胸前的标志和它已经逝去的含义。想到他所代表的蓬勃的生命力和无尽的光与热。想到自己即将用火与血的黑暗玷污那用不熄灭的光源。

 

他开启了联络器。

 

<6>

 

超人来了。

 

他踏着他的红靴子而来，表情是浑然不知的平静，带着宽恕一切的温暖，如同耶稣踏过海浪，走向等待救赎的罪人。

 

 **兄弟姐妹们，让我们承认我们的罪，做好准备，庆祝圣神的秘密** [2]

 

“我想请你，帮我一个忙，超人。”

 

他还不知道，他还对你的秘密一无所知，现在后悔还来得及。

 

**我向万能的上帝告解，向你们，我的兄弟姐妹们告解，我罪愆深重**

 

“你完全可以拒绝我，这没有关系。”

 

你一人下地狱，经受硫磺湖的火海已足够，为何还要蛊惑他，拖累你最亲密的战友。

 

**我的罪存在于我的思想，我的言语，存在于我所做的和我所没做的**

 

“因为我知道，这个要求很过分……”

 

你早就罪不可赦，活该堕入那虫是不死的，火是不灭的，人是永远被焚烧的地方。[3]

 

**通过我的罪，我最深重的罪，我请求万福的处女玛利亚，所有的天使和圣徒，还有你们，我的兄弟姐妹们**

“我想请你帮我度过热潮期。”

 

**替我向主我们的上帝祈祷**

“我同意。”

 

**主啊，请发慈悲吧**

**基督啊，请发慈悲吧**

 

现在一切都晚了。

 

TBC?

 

［1］注射死刑的祖传配方。还是原来的配方，还是熟悉的味道。我省略了肌肉松弛剂。懒得写了。

［2］摘自Order of Mass。没找到中文翻译，就自行渣翻了。

［3］选自《圣经》对地狱的描写。

 


End file.
